1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information recording device capable of recording information on a recording medium such as, for example, in a recording area on a film during a feeding operation for use, for example, in a camera.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Cameras capable of recording photographic data, such as, for example, the photograph date or the exposure values, on each photographic frame of film on a magnetic recording medium coated on the film are known. In these cameras, a film feeding motor begins winding of one frame of film upon completion of a photographing operation for an arbitrary frame. The recording of photographic information by a magnetic head begins after stabilization of the film feeding speed. After the recording of the photographic information is complete, the film feeding speed is reduced by duty-driving the film feeding motor. Upon completion of winding the film the equivalent of one frame, the film feeding speed is reduced. Performing information recording only during stabilization of the film feeding speed in this manner prevents reading errors during information retrieval by making the recording density approximately uniform.
However, performing information recording only after the film feeding speed is stabilized and before the start of duty-driving limits the amount of photographic information that can be recorded. To record more information, it is necessary to increase the frequency of the recording signals. However, increasing the recording signal frequency raises the recording density when the film feeding speed is relatively low, which causes frequent reading errors.
A method can be adopted in which the frequency of the recording signals is changed appropriately according to the amount of information to be recorded and the feeding speed while monitoring the film feeding speed that permits recording of more information with an appropriate recording density. However, the film feeding speed is not always uniform, due to temperature and the battery capacity, and the feeding velocity must always be monitored always during film feeding if the above method is adopted. This requires a feeding speed monitoring device such as a pulse film encoder, causing an increase in cost.